


Always There

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Good Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: What would have happened if someone had taken Tom Riddle in before he lost his mind?  What of someone had adopted him as a child?  Someone who would love and cherish him?
Relationships: Tom Riddle & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. The Begining

Tom Riddle sat in his chair in the corner. The walls around him were chipped and cracking. He watched as the old door creaked open and two men walked in.

The first man had a beard. He remembered this man. He said his name was albus.

The second man was new. He was tall, so tall he had to duck under the frame to get in the room. He was slender, and his handsome face was lined by two strips of black hair that fell in his face. The rest of his hair was pulled back into a neat bun. His blue eyes glimmered like ice in the sun and had a twinkle of mischief in them. He wore a long black robe with shiny silver buttons that went up to his neck and down to his ankles. His boots were black and laced up to the ankle, but the didnt have a heel on them, showing just how tall this man really was. His hands were covered by black gloves. The only amount of pale skin you could see on his was his face and ears, which had two silver studs in the lobe. Tom wasnt even sure if this was a man at all. 

The person smiled at the young boy and moved past Albus. He almost knocked the poor man down. He reached the chair and sat back on his knees. Even then, he was much taller than the little boy. He gave the child a warm smile and sat his gloved hands on his knees.

"Hello Tom. My name is Landren. Albus here tells me you're a very special little boy." His voice was deep and smooth. Given the right tone, it was a voice that could sooth (or strike fear into) the hearts of any person who cared to listen.

"All the other kids say I'm strange." Tom started to look down, but his gaze was pulled back up by a hooked finger under his chin.

"That's not very nice of them. I take it you dont like it here." Tom shook his head, his eyes never leaving the adult's.

"What would you say if I offered to take you away from this place? You could come live with me." Tom's little eyes opened wide. He searched Landren's face to see if he was lieing, but he couldnt find any trace of a fib in his ice-like eyes.

"You would really take me away from here?"

"Far away. You would never have to see these chipped walls ever again, never have to be around all the mean workers and children. You would be my beloved son, if you would like." Tears flooded the little boy's eyes as he launched himself at the grown up infront of him. He wrapped his small arms around his neck and let out a sob. The man smiled and picked up the child, holding him securely in his arms. He rubbed Tom's back to help with the child calm his full body sobs.

"It's alright Tom. You're safe now. I have you. It will all be over soon. You're safe now." He stood there and swayed with the child for a few minutes. Tom's sobs finally slowed down after a few minutes of them jsut standing in the center of the room, Landren swaying and whispering soothing words into his hair.

"Now, is there anything you want to take with you? You can pack up while I go do all the paperwork I need to be able to take you home with me." He shook his head wildly, clinging tighter to the giant that held him. Landren chuckled and held him closer. 

"Alright. You can stay right here in my arms. I wont let you go." He ducked back under the door, Albus following close behind. He hadn't said a word this whole time and, secretly, Landren was glad for it (he only tolerated Albus Dumbledore when he ABSOLUTELY had to). He walked up to the counter with Tom still in his arms. The woman looked up.

"How can I...help...you...?" She looked up, mouth agape at how tall the man was.

"I need to fill out some paperwork to take a child home please."

"Which child sir?"

"Tom Riddle." Her jaw dropped even further, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"Are you sure? I can set you up with another child who would be far more...normal." Tom whined and clung tighter to his new guardian's neck, the tears starting back fresh. Landren rubbed his back and turned to whisper in his ear.

"Sh. It's alright little one. I'm not letting you go. I told you I wanted YOU to be my child. No one else." He turned his gaze to the woman, his blue eyes piercing her soul like a thousand daggers. His voice cut into her soul and froze her heart.

"I would like the paperwork for Tom Riddle. Now." She nodded and quickly pulled out the needed files. Landren made quick work of signing everything. Once he was finished, he didnt even wait for the woman to speak. He just walked out. He didn't care if Albus followed him out of not. All he cared about was getting the crying boy in his arms to his little cottage. That's all he needed to do. From now on his son was his first priority.


	2. A Little House In the Forest of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landren takes his new son home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand: Tom and his new Dad! You guys like this way more than I thought you would. Thank you!

Tom looked up from his guardian's shoulder as they walked I to the cottage. He was awestruck at how high up the ceilings were. From where he was in his new guardian's arms, the ceiling looked to be about a normal height. But he new, from the ground, they were miles above the little boy. Even a grown up would look small. The house was small, having only a few rooms: a main area, a bathroom, a kitchen and dining area, two bedrooms, and a small library with a few old chairs and shelves. Landren smiled as he set the child down.

"I hope you like it here. I know you dont have much right now, but we can floo over to Diagon alley for anything you need. And you can decorate your room however you like."

"I can? Thank you Mr... um." Tom's eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at the man. Landren frowned and sat, looking tom in the eyes.

"Whatever is the matter lad?"

"I don't know what to call you!" Landren smiled at the child's pout. 

"You may call me whatever you like. If you wish to refer to me as your father, I would have no objections. If you wish only to call me by my name, that is alright too. If you dont want to call me anything, you do not have to! I want you to be comfortable Tom." With that, he kissed the boy's black hair and stood.

"Come to the kitchen, I have a surprise for you." Tom followed his caretaker with a curious gaze. He sat at the small table and watched as the man pulled out a small, wrapped package. He set it infront of the boy. Tom looked at it with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's a gift dear. Open it." Tom took the package and peeled the paper off of it. Inside was a small stuffed hypogriff. It was nearly stitched, and clearly done by hand. Tom's mouth fell open as he looked at the toy. He looked up at his parent with shock. Landren was beaming.

"Do you like it?" Tom didn't answer for a while; he just kept looking from the toy to his new gaurdian. His lip started to wobble and he could feel the sting of fresh tears pricking his eyes as he threw himself into the giant's arms. Landren easily caught him, holding him close to his chest. Tom didn't know much, but he did know one thing:

This man had saved his life. There was no doubt in his mind that this man would change his life for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like this chapter more than the last. Let's see what you guys think!


	3. Scrapes and Bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets hurt, so Landren takes care of him. What happens after that is a milestone for both of them.

Tom sat on a swing infront of his house. It was an ordinary plank attached to a tree with thick ropes and some charms to make sure it didnt fall.

In his lap sat his hand sewn stuffed hippogriff (which he has named Beaksly). He kicked his legs softly while he watched his gaurdian tent to the plants in his garden.

He had been living with his new gaurdian for around six months now. In those six months, the man had been nothing but caring. He fed him wonderful meals everyday, played with him, read him stories, and even helped him train his magic so it didn't come out as violently as before. And yet, in those six months, Tom had never called him anything at all. Not even his name.

It made him worry. He didn't know if this man would get tired of him if he didnt call him anything. Even if he told him otherwise multiple times a day, the thought that Landren would leave him still slithered its way into the child's mind.

He hoped he wouldn't. He loved it here! Everyday was better than the last. He was loved, he was healthy, and (even though he would never admit it) he had grown to love this man like a father. He couldn't stand the though of him leaving him!

He didn't relising he was crying. He didnt relise how high he was swinging until his body went forwards as the swing went back. He didnt relise he was falling until he felt the pain shoot across his skin. He didnt relise he was screaming in pain until his guardian's black hair flourished around his worried face quickly, as if each strand was frightened of something. 

"Tom? Tom!" He saw Landren lift the end of his robes (the same cut and color of the robes he had worn that day. He never seemed to wear anything else) and run to the little boy. He landed on his knees with the force of a fighter going to strike from below. His hand rested on Tom gently as he helped him to sit up and get situated into his lap. He felt fingers gently move his body.

"Oh dear! You fell off the swing didn't you? You've scraped up your hands and knees horribly! You'll have a bump on your head alright, probably a bruise too. You really must be more careful."

"I-Im sorry! I didn't mean-!" Tom's breathing had escalated. He shook as the tears poured down his cheeks. Landren shushed him and wiped the tears from his face.

"Hush now. It's alright. You didnt mean too. Accidents happens Tommy. The important thing is that we get you patched up." He picked him up and set him on his hip. He picked up the stuffed toy and clicked his tongue. The toy had a small tear at the seam in his leg.

"It looks like Beaksly has some scrapes as well. No matter, I'll get you both patched up in no time." He walked into the kitchen and set the boy on the counter. He pulled out a small wooden box. It was simple, but had a golden lock on it. The lock didn't have a key. The man pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock.

"Alohamura." With a few soft clicks, the lid to the box opened. In it sat a few small, brightly colored bottles. None of them were labelled, but they were all different colors. There was also some bandages, a small medicine needle (with a cork at the end of course), and a needle with thread in a pincushion. He pulled out a sky blue bottle, some scraps of cloth, and some bandages. He set the cloth ontop of the open bottle and tipped it over, letting the material soak up the liquid.

"This is my home made sanitizer. It will clean up these wounds and made sure nothing gets in there and makes you sick." He smiled softly as he dabbed the wound at his knee. 

He jerked softly as it touched him. But it didn't sting. In fact, it tickled a little. Tom giggled at the feeling, watching the adult work. Landren smiled up at him with that same funny twinkle in his eyes. He watched in amazement as a thin white film formed across the red scratch.

"Its weak, but it does the job. That's why you need the bandages." He said as he securely taped the white cotton piece down. He repeated the process on all his other scrapes. He quickly made work on the toy and locked the first aid kit, storing up on the highest shelf so tom wouldnt get it.

"Now, I belive there I one more part of dressing wounds that simply can NOT be forgotten!" Tom looked confused as the man pointed a finger in the air in a matter of fact manner. He watched with shock as the man kissed the scrapes on his knees, the palms of his hand, and finally moved to the bump on his head. He smiled at the boy as he finished.

"There. Now you'll definitely get better soon." Once again, the little boy had no idea he was crying until his vision blurred. He launched himself into the giant's arms and started crying. This time, out of love.

Landren simply smiled and rocked the boy, letting the tears ease themselves off. Once Tom had calmed down, he sniffled into the man's shoulder.

"I love you Daddy." Landren's breath hitched and his comforting grip on the boy tightened just a bit, jsut enough to be felt. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, causing them to glisten like the ocean in the sun. He beamed as he hiccuped on a sob.

"I love you too Tommy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change my mind! THIS is my favorite chapter of this story!.....for now


End file.
